


so she tried

by klfette



Category: Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019)
Genre: F/F, Queer Themes, Romance, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klfette/pseuds/klfette
Summary: Some soft gay stuff happens, and the writer regrets their life decisions.





	so she tried

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Jen, who after seeing the movie with me was like "oh my god, are you gonna go home and write fanfiction about Dora?" And I said no, like a liar.

Dora likes Randy. He's nice, and funny, and was the first person to not treat her like a total jerk. He's not ugly, really, and he's pretty clean. When she's over at his house, she's discussing astronomy and eating pop tarts (another one of the many delicious foods the city has to offer) and she doesn't feel alone.

So when he says to her, "Dora, I think I like you." She says "Okay."

He insists, "No, I mean I LIKE you like you."

And so Dora assumes this is how a boy and a girl get together, and there's no real reason why she shouldn't like him. So she says, "I like you too." The words taste wrong on her mouth, but she ignores it. This is what normal kids do.

And then she and Randy are a Thing. He's her Boyfriend with a capital B. And Dora doesn't know if she likes him likes him. But she should. She just needs time. This is normal. So she tries.

When he holds her hand in the movie theater, she doesn't feel butterflies. She's more interested in the movie. But she tries.

When he's over at her house and asks if he can kiss her, she says okay. And he kisses her. And it's... fine. It's a bit weird, but the kiss is soft, not too pushy. It's not something she'd love to do. But she tries.

She tries to imagine her and Randy having a house somewhere, in the jungle maybe. They'll be explorers together. She really tries. But when she looks up in her imaginary house, she just can't see Randy there. He just doesn't fit into the picture. It's not right. Not where he belongs. It's like a puzzle, but he's from a different box.

And it frustrates Dora. He's a good guy. There's no reason that Randy shouldn't be there.

When she dreams, she's in the house. In the jungle. Boots is outside, the sun is shining, it's a gorgeous day. Everything is perfect.

She feels a hand on her hip, and a chin rests on her shoulder. She leans into it and smiles. A kiss is pressed on her cheek. She looks over, and it isn't Randy holding her.

It's Sammi.

Dora wakes up and heat rapidly flows to her face. It's ridiculous. She likes Randy. There's no reason for her to be dreaming about her cousin's girlfriend.

It's obvious, she thinks, that she's so concerned about her relationship that her subconscious is projecting onto a different, happier relationship. Yeah. That makes sense. It has nothing to do with her soft singing voice, and the cute mole on her nose that kind of looks like a piercing, and the way she confidently explains things, even if they're things Dora already knows. Nothing to do with that, for sure.

Dora breaks up with Randy the next day anyway.

He takes it pretty well. He apologizes if he pushed her into anything she wasn't comfortable with. She assures him that no, it's okay, and she just doesnt really like him that way. He says he hopes they can still be friends, because they do make good friends, and Dora agrees.

It's a bit awkward for a while, but it doesn't feel as bad as having to try.

Diego and Sammi break up not long after.

Dora doesn't know exactly why, and she's sort of happy about it. Probably because now she doesn't have to third wheel. Dora likes spending time with Sammi, and it's better if she doesn't have the awkward feeling of 'this is my cousin's girlfriend'. It's better if she doesn't have to share her with Diego.

She spends a lot of time with Sammi, after the breakup. Sammi says that it just didn't work out once they were out of a life or death situation. Understandable. They didn't have much in common, she says.

(Not like she and Dora do.)

Dora doesn't know when she starts thinking that she might, maybe, LIKE like Sammi. Partially because she makes every effort to ignore it. Dating just makes hanging out weird, so there's no reason to mention it. She isn't even sure if she does. She's never had romantic feelings for anyone before, and feelings are hard. Maybe it's a normal thing, to feel bubbles in her stomach when they brush hands. Maybe it's normal to laugh at every joke Sammi makes, no matter how bad. Maybe it's normal to look at her face and think "wow, she's gorgeous."

The hours they spend together never feel empty, even when they're just separately doing homework. They feel warm, like napping in a hammock on a summer day. It's comfortable, effortless.

One day, they're at the park, pointing out all the birds and dogs, and Sammi turns to her, suddenly quiet.

"Dora," Sammi says, "I'm bi."

"Oh, okay." Dora says. "That's cool!" If her heart does a little leap in her chest, she ignores it.

"Doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not. It's very normal, especially among animal species. Giraffes, flamingos-"

Sammi laughs. Dora laughs.

They're at a party one night. Dora discovers that she doesn't really like drinking, since alcohol tastes like cleaning chemicals. She pours herself instead a cup of soda, and goes to sit outside.

Sammi is sitting on the porch, a cup in her hand.

"Hey!" Dora sits next to her.

"Hey." Sammi says, and they sit in silence a moment.

Dora watches her, taking in her face in the dim light of the kitchen, spilling out through the screen door. She's very pretty, Dora thinks.

"You're very pretty." Dora blurts out.

Sammi laughs, the sound of it ringing in Dora's not-quite-buzzed mind. "Thanks." Dora laughs, too.

Then it's silent again.

Sammi is looking at her. There's a hint of a smile on her face.

Their faces are sort of close together.

Sammy's lips, painted red, look very soft, very pretty, and very close.

And Dora leans forward a little bit. She doesn't mean to.

But now Sammi is leaning in too.

Oh god.

Dora leans in a bit more, and their noses bump, so she tilts her head.

Her eyes close.

The feeling of smooth lips meets her mouth.

Electricity zips through Dora's body. It's amazing. She's amazing.

No trying required.


End file.
